1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to systems and methods of revitalizing structures and, in particular, systems and methods of revitalizing structures to be energy efficient using insulated panels.
2. Background of the Invention
Global warming, high energy costs, lack of reusable sources of energy, and diminishing resources of fossil fuels are all reasons, among others, to improve the energy efficiency structures. Older buildings, such as houses, hangers, office buildings, and warehouses, for example, are usually energy inefficient, losing hot and/or cool air though the various surfaces, windows, doors, and other components.
In order to improve the energy efficiency of these older buildings it is often necessary to upgrade the buildings by increasing the structural strength of the building and retrofitting the building with energy efficient materials. Such upgrading is costly and time consuming.
Low cost insulating panels, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,334 (incorporated in its entirety herein), provide reinforcing strips on one side of the panel. Once installed, these panels are apt to bow away from the reinforcing strips, thereby allowing gaps between the panels and the building surfaces and, thus, reducing the insulating capacity of the panels by allowing air to escape.
Other panels, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,241,555, 4,284,477, and 4,653,718 (all of which are incorporated in their entirety herein), have the proper support on both sides of the panels however are difficult and time consuming to install. In order to install these panels onto an existing structure, a drill tip screw is necessary to drill through the panels as well as the reinforcing strips on either side of the panel. Furthermore, the drill tip screw requires a large hexagonal head to allow the proper torsion to be applied to the screw to drill through the reinforcing strips. The large hexagonal head, once installed, sticks out of the panel and prevents a finishing surface from being applied to the panels.
Therefore, it is desirable to have systems and methods of revitalizing a structure using the existing infrastructure by installing insulating panels that is cost effective and easy to install. It is also desirable to have systems and methods of revitalizing structures where the fastening devices used to secure the insulating panels to the structure do not protrude beyond the outer surface of the panels.